<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you need not only to master wisdom, but also to be able to use it by Kofaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516981">you need not only to master wisdom, but also to be able to use it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros'>Kofaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate has a distorted sense of humor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>only fools think that suffering — the fair payment for originality  глазами Гермионы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate has a distorted sense of humor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона всегда знала, что отличалась от других детей. Не знала, чем именно, но отличалась. Другие дети тоже это чувствовали. Они обзывали ее зубрилой, ботаном, книжным червем. Это раздражало. У нее не было друзей. Дети ее возраста предпочитали бегать по улицам и развлекаться, а не читать скучные книжки. В пять лет она решила, что без друзей ей будет лучше. </p><p>Ее родители гордились ее успехами, но их печалило ее одиночество. Она видела это в их глазах и тихо злилась. <em>Как они не понимали, что это не ее вина?</em> Лишь дядя Эстебан ее понимал. Он дарил ей книги, водил в кино, обсуждал вещи, которые другие называли "слишком сложными для ребенка". Ему было все равно на мнение других, он не упрекал ее за одиночество. Еще он много работал и постоянно пил кофе. Из-за работы он редко у них бывал, но он их не забывал. Гермиона думала, что такими должны быть настоящие взрослые. </p><p>Она читала, читала и читала. Опережала сверстников не по годам. Они были слишком глупыми для ее вкуса. А потом она получила письмо из Хогвартса. Она была <em>волшебницей</em>. Она наконец поняла ее особенность. Родители были шокированы, но не так уж и сильно. Они сами знали, что их <em>маленький гений</em> особенный ребенок. Хотя они никому не могли рассказать из-за секретности. Они понимали причины. Легко можно было представить реакцию обычных людей на магию. Совсем не хорошую реакцию. Единственное, что огорчало, она не могла рассказать дяде Эстебану. Хотя она была уверена, что он бы все понял. Как и всегда.</p><p>Она прочла о магии и Хогвартсе, что могла. Альбус Дамблдор выглядел как великий и уважаемый маг. Она подумала, что хотела бы быть похожей на него, поэтому попросила Шляпу определить ее в Гриффиндор. Она забыла давние слова ее дядя, сказанные при просмотре новостей о каком-то серийном убийце. <em>Иногда не стоит видеть, что скрывается под маской другого человека.</em></p><p>В Хогвартсе было много новых знаний, но с людьми не сложилось. Она не знала, почему думала, что что-то измениться. Потом случился инцидент с троллем. У нее появились друзья. Впервые в жизни. Рон, не имеющий манер за столом, вечно отлынивающий от домашней работы, ноющий по путякам и легко принимающий чужое мнение.<em>Ей стоило заметить это сразу.</em> Гарри, тихий и вечно влипающий в истории. <em>Вот только это не его вина.</em> Она заставляла их делать домашнюю работу, давала списывать и вытаскивала из неприятностей. Это то, что делают друзья, разве нет?</p><p>Потеря баллов из-за дракона ее расстроила, но ей не привыкать быть изгоем. К тому же, они получили куда больше очков в конце года.</p><p>Она рассказала о Гарри и Роне родителям. Те были рады. Рассказала дяде, не упоминая, что они ее одноклассники из школы магии. Он потрепал ее по голове. <em>Люди учатся лучше на своих ошибках, Миона.</em> Тогда она подумала, что он говорил о списывании. Она кратко рассказала о философском камне маме и папе. Те поразились существованию подобного, конечно, но мало поняли про остальное. Она не уточняла детали.</p><p>Тогда был второй курс. Она здорово разозлилась на Гарри и Рона. Прилететь в школу на машине! Почему они не подождали мистера и миссис Уизли? Сначала она была в восторге от Златопуста Локонса, ведь он написал столько книг. Под конец она разочаровалась. Почему-то она думала, что магический мир <em>особенный</em>. Почему она не подумала, что в нем тоже есть мошенники? </p><p>Школьники начали цепенеть. Монстр из Тайной Комнаты. Она бросилась в исследования, мельком задавшись вопросом, почему Комнату не нашли <em>раньше</em>? Гарри оказался змееустом. Она не понимала, почему все отвернулись от него, даже Рон. Он не стал внезапно воплощением зла, бога ради!</p><p>Тогда она наконец поняла, кто был монстром. И знала, что может стать следующей. Она никогда в жизни так не боялась, как в тот момент, когда посморела в глаза василиска в отражении. Быть окаменелой было странно. Для нее вроде бы все произошло мгновенно, она окаменела и очнулась, но одновременно осталось чувство, будто она провела в пустоте вечность.</p><p>Она заметила, когда Гарри ушел из башни. Рон что-то проныл про то, что слишком объелся, чтобы его искать. Гермиона цыкнула и пошла на поиски. Она нашла его минут через двадцать, заглядывая в пустые классные комнаты. Он был с какой-то странной девочкой. Она хотела войти, но тут Гарри начал говорить.</p><p>Ее ноги просто приросли к полу. Она не могла двинуться. Она никогда не задумывалась, каково ему, что он чувствует. Что он думает о ней самой. Он был прав. Она была высокомерной. Думала, что она лучше других. Что знала все. Гарри был ее другом, но она провалилась. Что она делала, когда ему была нужна поддержка?</p><p>Она забыла, как может быть жесток этот мир. Слова ее дяди. Он говорил о ней. Он сразу все понял. А она облажалась. </p><p><em>Мир магии особенный?</em> Что за ерунда. Она бросилась вперед, сжимая своего <em>единственного друга</em> и девочку, что весь этот рассказ была ему лучшей поддержкой, чем Гермиона за эти два года. Где были ее глаза, черт возьми? Где был ее рациональный ум, которым она всегда гордилась? Это не то, как работает реальный мир. </p><p>Она всегда смотрела на своего дядю. Почему в магическом мире она посмотрела на Альбуса Дамблдора? Потому что он лучше <em>магла</em>? <em>Что за ерунда</em>. </p><p>Она не знала, что думать о Луне Лавгуд, но она не имела права что-то говорить о девочке, разве нет? Гермиона та, кто облажался. Но будь она проклята, если вновь подведет Гарри.</p><p>Рассказать все родителям, от А до Я, несколько раз, если потребуется. Связаться с дядей, рассказать <em>ему</em>. Это начало. То, что она должна была сделать давно. Но она не позволит ее ошибке все испортить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поездка в поезде была <em>отстраненной</em>. Гарри сидел, уставившись в окно, Луна читала журнал вверх ногами в странных очках, Гермиона строчила в блокноте, пытаясь составить письмо для дяди. Рон странно на них смотрел, пытался завести разговор, отпустил в адрес Луны нелестный комментарий, заработав мрачный взгляд от Гарри и Гермионы, и наконец отстал, бурча себе под нос. Гермиона раздраженно подумала, что он мог и уйти в другое купе, но поняла, что Рон не шибко с кем-то общался, кичась дружбой с Мальчиком, Кто Выжил.</p><p>Поездка домой тоже прошла в тишине. Ее родители встревоженно оглядывались на нее в машине, но Гермиона молчала, сжимая зубы. Когда они добрались домой, она посадила родителей на диван и села напротив.</p><p>-Миона, детка, в чем дело? - спросил Венделл.</p><p>-Мне нужно рассказать вам кое-что. - Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. - Я расскажу вам о Хогвартсе. Это может быть долгий рассказ, пожалуйста, не перебивайте меня.</p><p>Венделл и Джин кивнули. Их дочь вновь глубоко вздохнула. И начала рассказ.</p><p>Она начала с первого учебного дня. Как старалась выделиться, как ее все избегали, как она заливалась слезами в женском туалете, о тролле, о своей <em>реальной</em> дружбе, о драконе, об испытаниях, которые нужно было пройти на пути к философскому камню, о Квиррелле, о времени Гарри в лазарете после этого. </p><p>Гермиона ненадолго прервалась, собираясь с мыслями. Ее родители уже были потрясены, но они не прервали. Так она продолжила. Тайная Комната, ситуация Гарри из-за его дара, василиск, <em>оцепенение</em> ( здесь ее мама поднесла руки к лицу от ужаса, а отец сжал руки в кулаки), ощущение пустоты, что она тогда испытала, поступок Гарри. И наконец его собственный рассказ. Она замолчала. Венделл тряхнул головой.</p><p>-И нам ничего не сказали. Они просто замяли это? <em>Все это?</em></p><p>-Да. Я даже не думала об этом. Я <em>облажалась</em>, пап. Я подвела друга и решила, что маги выше других. Раньше мне бы это и в голову не пришло. Кто-то выше дяди Эстебана звучит как шутка.</p><p>Джин медленно кивнула.</p><p>-Нам надо было ему рассказать. Он понимает тебя, в отличие от нас. Мы не знали, что присходит, Гермиона. Магия звучит здорово, но кроме этого? Мы как будто теряли тебя. </p><p>Девочка села между ними. Они тут же ее обняли.</p><p>-Нужно написать ему, - шмыгнула она носом. - Нужно помочь Гарри.</p><p>-Мне прямо не верится, - нахмурился Венделл. - Этот Дамблдор собирается отправить ребенка на смерть, пока взрослые сидят на задницах? Потому что все выглядит именно так.</p><p>Гермиона закусила губу. Надо что-то предпринять. Она и ее родители битый час состаляли письмо для дяди Эста. Досконально описали ситуацию Гарри, не упоминая магию. Убийство родителей, родственников его матери, вмешательство Дамблдора. Тут выходили провалы в истории, которые Эстебан бы мгновенно заметил. В отчаянии Гермиона сделала приписку.</p><p>
  <em>Я не могу объяснить всего в письме. Сначало мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Я не знаю, что это точно значит, но мне сказали, что рядом с тобой скорпион. Дочь Пандоры. Он поймет. Пожалуйста, навести нас скорее. Гарри действительно нужна помощь.</em>
</p><p>Она отправила письмо по электронной почте, но знала, что может пройти несколько дней, прежде чем ее дядя его прочтет. Работа была важнее личных переписок, а его телефон часто был недоступен. Гермиона легла спать в ту ночь, чувствуя странное умиротворение от разговора с родителями, но знала, что долго не сможет уснуть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Esteban</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дядя Эстебан прибыл спустя шесть дней после отправки письма. Гермиона вошла на кухню в 8 вечера, а он флегматично пил кофе, не думая заявить о своем присутствии. Не стоит говорить, что у нее почти остановилось сердце от испуга. В стиле Эстебана. </p><p>Джин, Венделл и Гермиона пыталисть придумать с чего начать. Эстебан смотрел на них, выгнув бровь и ожидая. Миона начала из далека, как однажды к ним в дом прилетела сова, <em>живая сова</em>, и принесла письмо, где говорилось, что Гермиона волшебница, и она принесла то письмо показать ему. Только чтобы Эстебан усмехнулся и сказал, что <em>знает</em>.</p><p>Ее дядя оказался сквибом, ни магом, ни маглом и обоими одновременно. Он подозревал, что Гермиона училась в Хогвартсе, поэтому так мало говорила о школе. Но решил просто подождать, пока она сама расскажет. Гермиона почти расплакалась. Ее дядя действительно <em>понимал</em>. Как и всегда. </p><p>Он приехал со своим коллегой-магом из другого отдела, хотя тот куда-то ушел, как только они прилетели.</p><p>-Реджи не любит Англию, - задумчиво рассказал Эст. - Что-то с ним случилось, когда ему было лет 17. Я не спрашивал. Он всегда отличался. Его аура отличается даже от ауры магов. Но он не плохой, что бы он сам не говорил. <em>Ему</em> я доверяю больше, чем себе.</p><p>Гермиона никогда не слышала, что ее дядя так кого-то уважал. Ей было любопытно, что это за человек. Скорпион, упомянутый Луной.</p><p>-Он как бродячий кот. Сам по себе. Он может неделями просто где-то шляться. Я знаю, что он пережил слишком многое для своего возраста. Это видно по глазам. Они всегда печальные.</p><p>Дядя сказал, что Реджи приведет Гарри и Луну утром. Очевидно, этот человек и Луна оказались дальними родственниками. Тогда они решат, как помочь Гарри. У Гермионы отлегло от сердца. У них была <em>надежда</em>.</p><p>Она рассказала Эстебану все, произошедшее в Хогвартсе. Он просто ее обнял. Она уснула в его объятиях, впервые не вздрагивая от кошмаров о пустоте. Его тепло напоминало ей, что она в порядке. Что она сможет <em>проснуться</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона чувствовала себя так, будто ее мир перевернулся. Ее дядя был прав, Реджи отличался. <em>Он был Пожирателем Смерти.</em> Он признал, что пачкал руки, что не сожалел. <em>Что не врал.</em> И он не врал. Это было очевидно. Рассказал больше о Волан-де-Морте и его сторонниках, чем она прочла или услышала за время учебы в Хогвартсе. </p><p>Магический мир не отличался. В нем была жестокость, ложь и коррупция. Маги пытали и убивали. Маги выпускали убийц на свободу. Как и маглы. Она думала, что чистокровные были ужасны, но у них были причины, верно? <em>Маглы</em> убивали их детей. Салазар Слизерин лишь защищал магов. Может, он и перешел черту, но он <em>не был неправ</em>. </p><p>Дамблдор много чего не говорил. Почему он не рассказал родословную Темного Лорда? Почему не рассказал причин нападения на Поттеров? <em>Общая черта</em> между лидером света и Темным Лордом. Это <em>пугало</em>.</p><p>Реджи и Эстебан быстро начали составлять план. План помочь ее другу. Почему она не думала о <em>правовой</em> стороне мира? Они работали в полицейской службе, решали дела, о которых она и не слышала. И имели дело с магией. Реджи был из чистокровной семьи, Пожирателем, но выбрал этот путь. Она не знала, почему, не знала, что с ним произошло. Но она начала понимать его разочарование. Если такой человек разочаровался в магическом мире, что <em>еще</em> она не видит?</p><p>Ее родители были потрясающими. Они думали о ней, о ее безопасности превыше всего. Даже были готовы покинуть страну. Как и она. <em>Теперь</em> она не питала иллюзий. Ее легко могли использовать, чтобы найти Гарри. Она не могла этого допустить. Не могла бросить друга. Вернуться в школу, которая чуть ее не убила. К учителям, которые не могли защитить учеников. К директору, кого раз за разом возвращал <em>ребенка</em> в нелюбимый дом. Она думала, что могла бы проклясть Альбуса Дамблдора, если бы встретила его сейчас.</p><p>
Она собрала все ее вещи, обняла родителей и отправилась с Луной в их с Реджи временную квартиру. Она все еще не могла поверить, что они родственники. Что у них за семья? Почему мама Луны и Реджи скрывали свои встречи? Что с ними случилось? Она не спросила. Она знала, что они не обязаны ей говорить. 
</p><p>
В квартире были лишь вещи Луны, полувытащенные из чемоданов. Много книг. Она вдруг вспомнила, что Луна из Когтеврана. Значит, она очень умна. Сама девочка в это время говрила о магических существах, которых бы хотела увидеть, показывая их в книгах. Гермиона никогда таких не видела. 
</p><p>
Квартира пахла кофе, озоном, персиками и сигаретами. Там пропах весь Реджи. Этот запах успокаивал. Она заметила старинную книгу на столике. <em>Провидцы: дар или сумасшествие?</em> Поэтому Луна была такой? Реджи тоже? Гермиону распирало от любопытства. Она хотела знать больше, переживала за Гарри и жаждала по-настоящему <em>увидеть</em> мир. 
</p><p>
С Луной было очень спокойно. Тепло. Будто она знала, что у них все получится. Реджи излучал похожее ощущение. Разве что немного более холодное. Она подумала, что хотела бы также. Дядя Эстебан был настоящим взрослым. Реджи тоже был таким. Гермиона взяла одну из книг Луны, ожидая Гарри, и подумала, что если они были такими, делая, что делали, то она не прочь оставить свои ожидания о магическом мире позади и двинуться тем же путем.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. awareness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермионе очень понравились Ирландская Академия Магии и Исландия. Она уже не думает об осталости Хогвартса. <em>Это просто разочарование.</em> Нет смысла думать о месте, что было разочарованием. От этого ничего не изменится.</p><p>Гермиона думает о том, как она изменилась. Ее родители на это покачали головами. В душе она всегда была такой. <em>Она всегда смотрела на Эстебана.</em> Ей лишь нужно было увидеть реальность, чтобы понять это. </p><p>Гарри и Луна ее лучшие друзья. В Академии ее <em>уважают</em>. Она выбрала свой путь. Учителя превосходно составили план обучения, соотвествующий этому пути. </p><p>Когда она познакомилась с Виктором Крамом, она не знала, что чувствовала. Виктор был <em>другим</em>. Любил квиддич и ненавидел темные искусства. Она чувствовала странное родство. Она учила его английскому, потому что он коверкал некоторые буквы. Ей было <em>весело</em>. Не смотря на мрачную внешность, в некоторых моментах он был немного робким. <em>Его тоже спас Реджи.</em> Она говорила с Реджи о нем. <em>Если ты чувствуешь такую связь, нечего тянуть.</em></p><p>Они посвятили Виктора в их дела. Доверились. И он был достоин доверия. Он во всем поддерживал Гермиону. Их объединяли неприязнь ко лжи и благоговение к Реджи.</p><p>Виктор начал играть в Сборной Болгарии. Гермиона начала планировать карьеру. <em>Они обменялись кольцами, когда ей было 14.</em> После ее выпуска они поженились и переехали в Болгарию, которую Гермиона полюбила всей душой. И они <em>преуспели</em>.</p><p>Виктор выиграл Кубок мира по квиддичу. Гермиона способствовала открытию в Министерстве Магии Болгарии особого отдела. Они занимались отслеживание магов, замешанных в магловских преступлениях. Они держали связь с крупными полицейскими организациями, вроде Европола, и помогали в расследованиях, если была замешана магия. Гермиона стала главой отдела. Эстебан и Реджи со своими людьми помогали ей обучать сотрудников для отдела. Это заметно помогало в расследованиях Болгарии. Отделы по борьбе с магическими правонарушениями тоже попросили об обучении. Так они могли лучше работать с магловскими властями и отлавливать темных магов. </p><p>Гарри путешествовал по миру, отыскивая затерянные города и земли. Он часто участвовал в различных магловских раскопках. Он так и оставил фамилию Лавгуд, даже после уничтожения Волан-де-Морта. Это была его жизнь. Гермиона знала, что иногда он путешествовал с Сириусом, тот стал для него неплохим другом. </p><p>Луна тоже путешествует, но в поисках вымерших видов. Она умудрилась найти <em>динозавров</em>. Гермиону это даже не удивило, когда она узнала. Реджи сказал, что это точно была идея Пандоры. Муж Луны сказал, что им нужны загоны побольше. <em>Меньшего они от Луны и не ожидали.</em> </p><p>Она иногда задумывалась, что бы было, если бы она не услышала разговор Гарри и Луны тогда. Она бы осталась в Хогвартсе и пошла на работу в Министерство? Думала, что это был предел ее жизни? Ее не волновал ответ. Она выбрала другой путь.</p><p>Гарри, Луна, Виктор, их сын Эстебан Регулус Крам и дочь Луна Кармия Крам, ее родители, осевшие в Австралии, дядя Эстебан и Реджи. Это были самые важные люди в ее жизни. Это было ее <em>жизнью</em>. </p><p>Пустота больше не пугала ее. Разочарование открыло глаза. Она нашла свое призвание и семью. Ей пришлось пройти через василиска и осознание собственных ошибок. Но оно того стоило. </p><p>Гермиона закрыла дневник, который завела после прибытия во Францию все те годы назад. Когда-нибудь она покажет его своим детям. Но не сейчас. Сейчас она убирает его в стол и спускается на первый этаж дома в Бургасе, <em>ее особом месте</em>. Она знает, что Эст и Луна мажут друг друга сиропом для оладьев, пока Виктор пытается эти оладьи не сжечь. Сейчас ее ждет <em>жизнь</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>